


Capital Idea

by SunsetDeer



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies), district 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunger Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetDeer/pseuds/SunsetDeer
Summary: The hunger games Have just begun and the capital citizens have there vote. The new head game makers are ready and they have a new plan for this year's games. An amazing plan.lol, okay yeah. I LOVE the hunger games. so like, this is one side of the story, the capital side.The Tributes view on this story Are on my wattpad account (SunsetWoods) If you want that side, go ahead and read it ^-^- yeetacus





	1. Chapter 1

Rose's Pov:

I looked up at the huge building with a heartless smile. "Here we go into the planning stages of the games," Perice Mason, my Co-Games maker states rather quietly. Mason has been acting strange lately. I've known him for years, we've been partners ever since the academy days and he never acted so... so distant.  
I shake the thought out of my head as we walk into the training center to register. 

The lady at the counter looks up slowly but then jumps up quite fast. "we were told to expect you! Please follow me!" She says in a light, high pitched voice. As we walk I look back at Perice who is jokingly mocking their accents, which, growing up in the capital we should have, but we don't. The lady stops in front of a glass cylinder and she motions with a shaking hand. "P-please enjoy your stay. I'm so grateful your he-" and the door closes on que.  
"There so dumb!" Perice says laughing the moment we start moving up. I can't help but smile. "they are pretty ridiculous" I comment. I look at perice, we tried not to look too abnormal, no dyed skin, or crazy hairstyles or outfits. But Perice has dyed his naturally down hair and eyebrows forest green, Almost copying the coloring Shia, the interviewer has every year. I haven't done anything drastic except I dyed my hair crimson red and my lips and eyeshadow are Crimson too. his emerald green eyes go so perfectly with his hair, I'm so glad he had the sense enough not to dye his skin green also.  
"Uh, Rose..." He says a bit nervously. He looks at me and takes a deep breath. " before the games... I want you to know," I look at him with a kind, sideways smile and he continues "I want you to know that I-" Before he can finish the door opens with a ding and were greeted with a few yells and happy cries. Then were swarmed by happy and half-drunken people who I assume to be our fellow games-makers. 

 

I smile and exchange happy hellos but on the inside, I honestly feel sick looking at these wasted people. About halfway through 12 different conversations, most on how to kill more than one person at a time, I Make the excuse me and Perice need to settle down. I grab his hand and we end up in my room to escape the crazed people. While we're catching our breath, I notice Perice is blushing (made obvious by his contrasting hair). I look to where hes looking and back up at him. I know why he's blushing, Were still holding hands. He quickly let's go and askes me how everything's doing. I smile and tell him how I felt about this year's games. How it will be a good game for the capital and for the districts. He agrees but continues to rant on and on and on for hours about how his outfits will be the best, and I have to put up with it because he's the one with the eye for aesthetics. 

A few hours passed until I spoke. I recommend putting some red in with his greens, or maybe some pinks but he just looks at me like I'm crazy. there was a second of awkward tension that was gratefully interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey, Rose? Is perice in there with you? it's time for dinner." FIRESTAR! I jump off of my bed and rush over to the door and fling it open. Firestar and I hug each other for a good solid 5 muinets. "Uh, guys?" Mason interrupted, "I thought you said it was dinner..." Oh yeah. Right.  
"I missed you so, so much" I whisper into Firestar's ear as we pull apart, and she looks to me and nods. "Okay, I'm going to go now. Bye" Perice said obviously weirded out. He walks past us and out the door, Which as soon as the dose so, Firestar shuts behind her. Then she turns and gives me a kiss. " I missed you too. I wish we could tell people though..." she murmured. I laughed. It was so good to hear her voice. It had been... several months since we had last seen each other? "well, you're a stylist now because we didn't," I said carefully brushing a lock of her orange and red hair out of her eyes. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "It's time for dinner, common." She smiled a smile I know all too well. Her smile.

At dinner, we sat next to each other and Perice sat next to Tiger, his childhood friend. Me and Star ate everything rather quickly and grabbed a basket of cheese rolls, and some chocolates, and fruit, and ran off to the roof of the training center. We walked over to the garden and sat down on some couches. there was a slight breeze and the wind charms made a soothing giggle in the wind. We sat and ate and talked and laughed until we were tired. The sun was close to setting and Star was taking a short nap so she could stay up to watch it with me, so I decided to take a small walk around the garden. I walk past a tall wall of trees and I'm stopped short. What I see is something that just confuses me. It's Tiger... And Perice... Kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, The two books aren't really connected yet but they will be later on.  
> This is like, A major romance chapter :3

Perice's Pov:

It was all so unexpected.  
We were on our way to find the girls for the final touches on the reaping designs and what I saw sort of sparked something in me. They were... Kissing (not as surprising as I thought it might be)  
I told Tiger I didn't see them and we kept walking. We stopped behind a wall of tall trees and we watched the clouds move across the sky. I jumped a bit when I felt something cool grab my hand, but it was just Tiger, He was holding my hand. HE was HOLDING MY hand! Oh my gosh. I feel butterflies in my stomach, The last time I felt butterflys was when I saw... Rose for the first time. I guess I had been developing a small crush on her, but now... I just feel like this is what it's supposed to feel like. We sit down for a bit and I rest my head on his shoulder. Normally if I had done this to another guy, they probably would have stood up and walked away, I surprised myself by doing it. But this was Lee. I've known Lee ever since we were kids, he was obsessed with tiger patterns. When we were of age to change our names, I left mine the same but he called himself Tiger. But I know his real name. The name of the person I trust. The name of my friend. The name of the person I... I love.  
"Lee..." I whispered quietly  
"yes, perice?"  
"do... do you... Love me?" I asked. I could barely hear myself over the wind chimes in the garden, but he heard me.  
"I-I... I Love you more than anything."  
"Even tiger patterns?" I ask half joking, half serious.  
"Let me show you," he said standing up, helping me up to my feet. He put one of his arms around my waist, sending little shocks of electricity whenever his hand touched. And the other on my shoulder. He gently pulled me close to him until our faces were almost touching. "Way more than Tiger pattern's" And then he kissed me. Everything around just seemed to melt around us. I felt his hand go behind my head and his fingers press through my hair. but suddenly I feel like my legs are jello, and I wrap my arms around his neck or support. I don't know how long we stood there like that but it felt like forever. Forever ended when He pulled apart and tried to come up with an explanation for what happened. But he wasn't talking to me. I turned around and right there was Rose. Oh, shoot.  
"Oh, uh, hi Rose... what... are you doing here," I ask nervously running my hand through my hair.  
"Nothing," She said obviously very happy. She gave us a huge smile and continued talking "You look so cute together when your kissing." She said with an almost childish giggle. "By the way, you should work on hiding your gayness in public," She said with a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes.  
"You better work on hiding yours too. Really though? Firestar?" It had the effect that I had hoped for. She froze and looked at me with a skeptical fear.  
"relax I saw you kissing earlier in the garden, You do fine at hiding it." She rolled her eyes but she was obviously relieved.  
"Hey, what's going on..." it was Firestar.  
"yeah, Um well... You two are together...right? I asked just to make sure.  
She nodded. "Yeah, well uh, we are too. ANYWAYS, there's the sunset, let's all go watch it K?" Lee said quietly. Everyone stopped and turned towards Lee, then towards the sky. It was a bright variety of colors. Everyone nodded and silently walked over to the edge of the building, and sat down on some chairs that were placed there (probably for that purpose). Firestar sat on the ground in front of the chair with her head in Roses lap. There was a small love-seat and Lee went and sat down and looked up at me expectedly. I walk slowly over to the couch and I lie down on my side with my head in his lap, And we watched the sun sink into the sky.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
I'm sorry that this is a bit short and that there are no spaces but that's all I got for this chapter. (YEEETACUS) So JW who is ur favorite character so far? Rose or Perice? \- SunsetDeer


End file.
